


Quickie Claim

by Thoughtsandstories



Series: Look. But don't... actually dont look either. [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Possessive Armie, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtsandstories/pseuds/Thoughtsandstories
Summary: Armie really can't take it anymore and needs to do something about it





	Quickie Claim

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2 of Mine Mine Mine  
> I saw a set of gifs of Timmy adjusting his clothes and thought... "Wouldn't it be great it Armie was the cause of that?"  
> The gifs that inspired these stories can be found on my tumblr  
> https://stillnotamusedson.tumblr.com/post/170640941958/quickie-claim-thoughtsandstories-multifandom

Armie couldn’t take it anymore.

Once they got through the reporters they went down the hallway toward the lounge where other actors and more reporters were gathered.  
He grabbed Timothée by the elbow and jerked his head toward the dressing room door indicating that he should follow.

As soon as Timmy steps inside.  
Armie quickly closes the door and locks it.

There was a table lamp near the back, set in the corner of the vanity. It only lit a small portion on the room and gave off enough light to see just the outline of each other’s features.

“Armie? What’s wrong?” Timmy whispers. His eyes wide with concern.

Armie reaches out his hands to cup Timmy’s face. Pushing until Timmy’s back was flat against the door. He leans down, smashing his mouth into his, shoving his tongue in between his lips.

Timmy moans into his mouth and shoves back. Relishing the feel of Armies beard rubbing and burning his lips. Dipping his tongue in and around Armie’s mouth. Drowning in the taste of him.  
Timmy let out a small whimper when he felt the length of Armies body press against his front and rocked his body forward.

 His hands flew up to grip the sides of Armies jacket.

Armie pulls back a bit to drag is lips and tongue across Timmy’s mouth. Capturing his bottom lip between his teeth.

Armie really wished that he could bite down on the plump red lip. But he knew they had to go back out and get their picture taken. He wanted to claim him. He wanted to punish Timmy for allowing him to be touched. For looking like he enjoyed it.

Timmy was already marked on his thighs. Red and black stains ran along the inside. It turned him on knowing that his Timmy was walking around all day looking so beautiful and sweet but had signs of Armie’s damage under is clothes.

 “They drive me crazy” Armie was mumbling while dragging his tongue along Timmy’s ear.

“I’m so fucking insane” he chuckled darkly.

“Armie. Armie.” Timmy whispered back

He slid his right hand down from Timmy’s face. To his neck and over his chest under his jacket. Slowing down to drag his thumb over the nipple protruding though his shirt.

Timmy’s body jerked and shuddered already sensitive with anticipation.

This is not the first time Armie pulled him aside to claim him. The last time a reporter would not stop hitting on Timmy.  Armie ended up shoving him into the bathroom and sucked a huge mark on his chest. Dangerously close to where Timmy’s shirt opened.

Armie continues to drag his hand down and back to grip Timmy’s backside.

Armie large hand squeezes the cheek and lifts him briefly to grind there cocks together.

Timmy let out a gasp into his mouth.

“Who drives you crazy?” Timmy manages to pant out. He knows who but he loves Armie like this.

Armie let go of his ass with a final squeeze and lowered him, allowing Timmy to balance himself against the door again.

“ _They_ do. Out there. I can’t help it. Every time someone touches you…”

 He dragged his hands to the front His fingers tracing Timmy’s erection through the thin pants and danced across it until they found the zipper.

Without warning he slid it down and immediately slipped his fingers inside.

They were met with soft boxer shorts.  
Armie pulled his head back and looked at Timmy with mock sad eyes. His bottom lip comically jutted out in an exaggerated pout.

Timmy couldn’t help it. He looked so cute

He burst out laughing.

“What?”

Armie grins at him, eyes filled with mirth and lust and leans forward drag his nose along his shoulder and shrugged.

"I just… thought I asked you to not wear underwear." He mumbled into his neck.

Armie manages to wiggle his fingers into the slot at the front of his boxers until he could fit his whole hand in and wrapped it around Timmy’s cock

Timmy let out a moan and jerked up into his hand. His fingers squeezing Armies shoulder.

"I had to." He managed to get out.

"It would have been noticeable. Everyone would have seen.”

Armie let out a low growl in his throat and slid his tongue and teeth along Timmy’s neck and collarbone. Stroking his cock slowly.  
Timmy arched his back. His head fell back against the door. His mouth open his breath quick and hollow.  
  
“I miss you Timmy.” Armie whispers into his ear.  
“All the time. Even when were in the same room. Every time I see you I want to wrap myself around you and remind you that your mine”

Timmy understood. He felt the same way. He hated being so close to Armie but they couldn’t touch each other the way they wanted to. Somehow that was worse than when they were actually apart.

“I hate the way they look at you.” Armie muttered gruffly into Timmy’s neck  
  
Armie started stroking faster

“Like they could keep you.”

Timmy’s let out a small groan as his breath started to speed up.

He tipped his head forward and rested it on Armies left shoulder. His fingers curling tighter into Armies jacket.

“Their hands all over you.”

He gave Timmy’s cock a firm possessive squeeze.  
  
“Ah oh god. Armie” Timmy pants. His blood was boiling. His chest heaving.

 _This wasn’t enough_. Armie thought to himself in frustration.

He needed to be closer. He needed to feel more. He needed to wipe the memory of everyone that touched him.

He took his hand out of Timmy pants and kneeled in front of him

Timmy let out a small cry at the loss and blinked his eyes looking at Armie trying to collect enough cells to figure out what’s going on.

Armie pulled Timmy’s cock out through the zipper and swirled his tongue around the head.  
  
“Aah…” Timmy cried out.  His eyes squeezed shut. His thighs shook and he rested back against the door

“Shhhh” Armie warned.

He grabbed the back of Timmy’s right thigh and put it over his left shoulder. Moved both big hands to cradle Timmy’s ass, his fingers spread cupping the cheeks squeezing hard and hold him in pace.

Timmy was watching Armie with fascination. His mouth hanging open breath coming out in harsh pants.

Armie looked up at Timmy in the eye and winked.

Timmy was about to smirk back but it got caught in his throat when Armie dipped his head and swallowed Timmy all the way down until his nose was buried into Timmy’s boxers  and then immediately started sliding up and down in a steady rhythm

Timmy’s head flew back again. He reached out his fingers scrambling to grab at the shoulder of Armies jacket.

He couldn’t stop the little pump of his hips as his cock hit the back of his throat over and over again.

“Oh, god. Fuck. Armie.” He kept whispering

Every time he pressed his hip back Armie would push his hands forward. Bringing Timmy back into his greedy mouth.

His hips trapped between Armies hold on his ass and his searing lips.

 “Ah…. Ah… ah” started Timmy whimpering.

His hips pumping and being pushed faster and faster into the heat of Armies throat.

He lifted his hands and ran his long spidery fingers through Armies hair.

Armie moaned around his cock encouragingly. Timmy’s body jerked at the vibration going through him

He curled his fingers into Armie’s hair

His knuckles turning white

He felt the heat wind higher and tighter. His hips pumping faster.

“Ah!... Oh God!” He cried out as a sudden explosion of pleasure erupted out of his center all the way to his limbs. Setting his nerves on fire. His vision blinding out.

“Oh god oh god oh god.” Timmy whispered. Forcing his eyes open so he can watch Armie still working his cock through his orgasm and swallowing his come.

“Fuck.”

Timmy inhaled deep through his nose and let out a long shuddering breath.

 

Armie pulled Timmy’s cock out of his mouth and tucked it back into his underwear and zipped up his pants.

Armie slowly lowered Timmy’s leg off of his shoulder. Kept his arms around his waist until Timmy could stand on his own before he let go.

Timmy watched Armie handling him. He raised a shaking hand and ran it through Armies hair.

Sliding it down to cup his face.

Armie nuzzled his hand for a moment and stood.

As soon as he was up Timmy surged up to his toes, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and smashed their lips together. Dipping his tongue in to taste himself in his mouth.

Armie wrapped his arms around Timmy and kissed him back.

Timmy brought a hand down to grab Armies erection through his pants.

Armie let out a groan and grabbed Timmy’s hand.

“Not now.” He said brushing his lips against his.

Timmy jerked his hand back and looked up at him puzzled.

Armie chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly.

“Later”

Timmy glared playfully and arched his eyebrow and him.

Armie laughed

“We have to get back. We’ve been missing for a really long time. I’ll come visit you tonight.”

He reaches up to grab Timmy’s face again and kisses him passionately.

“I’ll miss you.” He whispered

Timmy smiled wide. His eyes twinkling.

“We're going to be together the whole time .” an attempt to reassure him

  
“I know, but it still feels lonely. Everyone else gets to touch you and hold you…”

“You can still do that.” Timmy interrupted

“Yeah but “platonically”. he said using air quotes. “ I have to pretend that my bite marks aren’t all over your body and… I can’t grab your ass when I want to.”

They giggled while Timmy straightened his clothes.

“Do I look okay?” Timmy asked. He ran his finger through his hair again in an attempt to tame it and licked his lips and knew they were a little too swollen.

Armies shoulders dropped slightly with the realization that they actually do need to go.

“Yea, you look amazing.” he said, bit sadly

Timmy reached up ran his finger through Armies hair, trying to make it look neater.

“So do you”

Their eyes locked for a moment.

And he leaned up to wrap himself around Armie again. Risking burning his lips even more.

Armie kissed him back fiercely.

Timmy pulled away.

“I’ll go first.” And he turned and opened the door before he could stop himself.

He threw one last look at Armie and walked out. Closing the door behind him.

Armie waited until his heart calmed down and then walked out to join everybody else.

*  
**  
***

[Here](https://stillnotamusedson.tumblr.com/post/170640941958/quickie-claim-thoughtsandstories-multifandom) the link to the gifs that inspired this story

Also [Here](https://stillnotamusedson.tumblr.com/post/168800155903/i-love-armie-in-this-set-alright-buddy-thats) is where you can find the gifs related to the reporter complimenting Timmy  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
